


This is Ours

by ragingrainbow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Run away with me?” Harry says, looking up at Zayn with sparkling eyes. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Zayn laughs, and Harry grins at him, all dimples and charm. At this moment, Zayn would totally run away with Harry, to any place Harry wants, and he tells Harry so. And then he promptly has to grab Harry by the neck and kiss that stupid grin off his face.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to janesgravity for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own. 
> 
> And thanks to Seyren for brainpicking for titles!
> 
> This is really just gratuitous porn with a side of fluff. Or fluff with a side of porn. Whatever.

“Come away from the window, Haz.” 

Harry doesn’t move right away, keeping his face pressed up to the window, and Zayn can actually hear the screams of the girls outside despite them being a few floors up. 

“I’m bored,” Harry complains, moving away from the window to flop down onto the bed inside. “I wish we could go outside. Without being followed, y’know.” 

“Yeah,” Zayn says, because he does know. And that’s the good thing about having four other people who _get it_ , there’s no need to start explaining that _of course_ they are grateful, and they’re not actually complaining.

Harry goes quiet, just lies there looking at Zayn. Zayn looks back at him - Harry looks tired, his camera face slipping behind closed doors. Zayn’s used to that, it’s weird sometimes how quickly the mask of energy and happiness can break when there’s no one looking in on them, but tonight Harry actually looks like he’s half-way to fed up. It makes Zayn’s chest clench. 

“C’mere,” he holds his arms out, inviting. He just really wants to put a smile back on Harry’s face, a _real_ smile.

Harry happily climbs onto Zayn’s lap, of course. Zayn’s never known Harry to turn down a cuddle. He burrows close to Zayn’s chest, making himself impossibly small in Zayn’s arms. He sighs softly when Zayn pets his hair.

Zayn doesn’t know what to say, so he lets the silence stretch out around them, broken only by random excited screams from the girls outside. He tries to ignore the outside noise though, focuses on Harry’s calm breathing instead, on the weight of Harry in his arms. He turns his head to press a kiss to Harry’s neck, and Harry makes a soft contented sound. 

“Run away with me?” Harry says, looking up at Zayn with sparkling eyes. 

Zayn laughs, and Harry grins at him, all dimples and charm. At this moment, Zayn would totally run away with Harry, to any place Harry wants, and he tells Harry so. And then he promptly has to grab Harry by the neck and kiss that stupid grin off his face. 

It’s not a perfect kiss by any means - too much teeth, and Harry is giggling. But it makes Zayn feel weirdly alive; and it makes Harry _handsy_ , he’s pulling on Zayn’s clothes to get at his skin. Zayn breaks the kiss to help out, and then gets Harry’s t-shirt off as well. 

The kissing is more co-ordinated now, purposeful. Harry makes all these little noises when Zayn licks into his mouth, grinds down against Zayn’s lap. Zayn pushes back up against him, gets his hands on Harry’s arse to guide him down. 

“Oh, _fuck_ , do you have-?” 

“Shit, yeah, suitcase.” Zayn holds onto Harry for a few beats though, has to finish kissing him before letting him go. 

Harry’s quick, he knows which pocket to look in to find what he wants. He almost trips over his own feet coming back to the bed though, and Zayn laughs at him, earning a pout in return. 

Harry makes short work of their trousers, and doesn’t even attempt any of his usual teasing before he gets the condom onto Zayn. He straddles Zayn’s lap again, gets Zayn’s dick lubed and works a couple of slick fingers into himself before he grabs Zayn’s cock again. 

“You sure you don’t need-?” 

“I’m fine, come on, just like this, come on.” 

Zayn can’t really object to that - and he wouldn’t have a chance anyway, because Harry’s already lowering himself onto Zayn’s dick, his jaw going slack as his hand trembles. Zayn bats Harry’s hand away, gets his own hand on his dick to guide himself in instead. He kisses Harry’s mouth, his neck, the tip of the wing on one of the swallows on his chest. 

Harry makes a choked noise once Zayn’s all the way in, as if Zayn’s dick is somehow pushing all the air out of him. He surges forward to kiss Zayn properly, hard and demanding, his hand gripping Zayn’s arm desperately. 

“Come on, move, _move_.” 

Harry lifts himself and Zayn thrusts up to meet his as he sits back down, getting his hands on Harry’s hips to steady him. They go slow - the angle is a little difficult especially as they are still kissing, but it’s still good. It’s mostly about being close, anyway, about being able to let the shutters down. 

Harry gets a hand between them to wank himself. Zayn can tell Harry isn’t going to last long, even going slow, he’s already making these little high-pitched whines that mean he’s close. Zayn doesn’t think he’s going to last long himself, Harry’s so tight, and he’s panting right in Zayn’s ear. 

“Zayn,” Harry shudders in his grasp as he pushes all the way in, holds it there, just rolling his hips slightly. “ _Zayn._ ”

Zayn shifts to mouth at Harry’s collarbone, holds him steady when he tries to move. “Come for me, come on, Haz, come on…”

It takes a few more moments, then Zayn moves his mouth down a little, sucks a bruise into inked skin where it’ll be harder to see. Harry comes with a soft whine, splattering his own thighs and Zayn’s stomach. It only takes Zayn a few more thrusts into Harry’s pliant body to follow. He gets the giggles afterwards, not even sure why, but it sets Harry off too and they collapse onto the bed in a joyful mess of limbs. 

Once they calm down, they clean up and snuggle together under the duvet. They have the TV on, but they’re not watching it, making plans for running away in between soft kisses instead. They both know it’s nothing more than a passing fancy, nothing they would actually do. But that’s okay, the important thing is that they _could_.


End file.
